Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a chip on film circuit board, and more particularly to a film circuit board for reducing electromagnetic interference and/or to a display device having the same.
In recent years, display panels are getting larger in size, and display driver integrated circuits (IC), which drives the display panels, are getting smaller in size and integrated. Methods of connecting a display panel and a printed circuit board (PCB) includes a chip on film (COF) method and a chip on glass (COG) method.
The COF method is a method of mounting a semiconductor chip on a flexible printed circuit (FPC), and is a new type of package developed towards making communication devices thin, light, short, and small. An electromagnetic wave is generated in a source driver IC due to a current flow, and the generated electromagnetic wave generates an electromagnetic interference (EMI). Since the EMI typically causes malfunction of an electronic device, it may be advantageous to reduce the EMI.